


What They Are

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A drabble on John learning something he didn't want to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

His blood shouldn't have been singing from the thrill of dealing death, but he was a Winchester, such was their way. When Dean leered weakly as Sam bandaged that _yeahsammyrightthere_ spot on his thigh, Sam forgot everything and leaned down for a fierce kiss.

 

The door slammed open.

 

"Boys," their father choked, recoiling not from his firstborn's lifeblood staining the sheets, but from the sight of their embrace, "what are you...?"

 

Sam's heart splintered at the dawning horror on Dean's face. Touching their foreheads together, he said, "We are what you made us, sir."

 

Silence, then the door snicked closed.


End file.
